When You're Gone
by theDoctorlies
Summary: After getting his heart broken, Sanji tries to find something to keep himself occupied. AceSan, Hinted SmoAce, Hinted LuNa Sequel to When You Think Of Me


Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I make nothing from writing this.

Summary: After getting his heart broken, Sanji tries to find something to keep himself occupied. [AceSan, Hinted SmoAce, Hinted LuNa]

A/N: This be the second part, probably longer than the first part. Please enjoy, the third part is coming soon!

Inspirational Songs: 'Incomplete' by The Backstreet Boys, 'When You're Gone' by Avril Lavigne.

* * *

_**When You're Gone**_

Six months.

That's how long Zoro has been gone, and none of their friends had heard anything from him yet. Sanji was a complete wreck, and no measure of love from Nami or Robin could pull him out of his funk. Even Zoro's best friends-Luffy and Usopp-had no idea what the idiot was thinking. It was just a random thing apparently, the kendo teacher packing up and leaving. His students were at a loss for what to do as well. Zoro just up and left his life behind, like shedding an old skin in favor of a new one. He wasn't some kind of fucking snake.

His friends were the only things keeping him from going crazy. They made sure he was never alone, and that he was at least having a little fun with whatever they were doing. Luffy's older brother, Ace, was the biggest help of all. The older man loved to make him laugh even when he was dying on the inside. Sanji found himself attracted to him, even though his heart still belonged with the shitty swordsman. Ace was like a cool glass of wine, pain-numbing and good for you all at the same time. But his heart was still set on Zoro coming back, no matter what his friends told him.

After a few months, Sanji finally gave in and let Ace take him out to dinner. It was a rather pleasant affair, with the older man making him laugh with every word that came out of his mouth. After dinner, Ace took him home, kissed him under the street lamps, and promised he'd see him later with a grin that made Sanji's heart slam up against his rib cage like it wanted to get out.

That was **Zoro's **grin.

He didn't sleep well that night, tossing and turning and imagining Zoro calling to him. Sanji didn't get up that morning, and ignored the incessant yelling from Nami and Luffy at his apartment door. He didn't want to get up and face the world, not without that lug head by his side. He knew a long time ago that the two of them were two halves of a whole, meant to be. There wasn't anybody else for him but Zoro.

XxX

Ace was giving Zoro a run for his money, treating the cook to dinners and making him melt in his shoes every time they were together. Nami and Luffy whole-heartedly accepted the match, but Sanji wasn't so sure. He sometimes still expected Zoro to walk through their apartment door, lift him into his arms, and make up for the last eight months with lots and lots of sex. But it wasn't gonna happen, and Nami liked to remind him of that fact every chance she got. Zoro was gone-dead to them-and he wasn't coming back.

So Sanji gave Ace another chance, and a few more until the night they slept together. It ended awkwardly, with Sanji calling out Zoro's name instead of the man leaning over him. Luffy's older brother wasn't bothered by it in the slightest, since he was hung up over a man that was insanely out of reach. He was a marine and off in some godforsaken place doing who the hell knew what.

He'd been gone for eight months, too, without so much as a goodbye. Sanji better than he did in a long time knowing Ace was waiting for this man to come back. He wasn't going to give up hope, either.

XxX

Franky saw a glimpse of Zoro at a hardware store. The green haired man hadn't seen him, which was a good thing, because Zoro hadn't looked happy. He had been carrying wooden planks around on his shoulders instead of one of the push carts. No one told Sanji, though, in case the cook went to that store just to see Zoro for himself and then shove his foot up his ass. Luffy was mad that Zoro was still in the area, and nobody had seen him for eight months until Franky. He made it his mission to find the swordsman, and he actually did on the other side of town.

Luffy gave him an ass whooping the green haired man wouldn't soon forget.

And still, no one told Sanji.

~Owari~


End file.
